It's Captain
by addictedanimelover
Summary: "It's Captain." Kensei murmured, "We're still in public, remember?" (Hisagi x Kensei Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_Click. Click. Click._

"There you are." Kensei said as he approached his busy lieutenant, the sound of his boot heels striking the floor echoing across the vast space of the office room.

"I thought this was an 4th seat's job." He murmured, watching as Shuuhei quickly took care of the 4th seat's paperwork.

"He reported in sick." Hisagi replied, not lifting his gaze from his paperwork, "I took the job upon myself."

"You couldn't find another officer to do it?" Kensei asked with a small frown.

"Laziness is not an attractive quality." Hisagi couldn't help but reply, causing his Captain to frown even more.

"But it's your break." Kensei replied, stepping closer, "Usually you're in my quarters by now brat."

The Captain reached over to issue a gentle slap across Hisagi's backside for the simple pleasure of watching the shocked expression overtake Hisagi's usually emotionless face.

"Captain!" Hisagi objected loudly, his eyes going round in shock, "I don't think I need to remind you that behavior like that in public areas is not only dangerous, but-"

"No one's in here." Kensei chuckled with a small smirk, "I checked myself and locked the door."

"S-Sir…don't do this…"

Smirking without replying, Kensei slid up behind Hisagi and laid his hands over his first officer's slender hips and just as the raven-haired male began to squirm away, he clamped his fingers tighter and nuzzled up against the back of Hisagi's neck causing a soft whimper to escape the younger male's lips.

"This doesn't smell like your usual soap." Kensei murmured, sniffing against Shuuhei's sensitive skin, "Did you purchase something exotic for me?"

"Captain," Hisagi whispered, struggling to free himself from his Captain's tight hold, "This is not appropriate inside of the office."

"That's what makes it fun." Kensei replied with a snicker, pulling Hisagi's body back against him, "Stay right here, kid. I'm not finished taking care of everything."

" _I_ am- … I _was_ taking care of-"

"Not of the paperwork." Kensei murmured, tilting his chin to breathe across Hisagi's earlobe, "Of you."

Shuuhei's argument lagged as he swallowed hard, his body trembling. At this distance, Kensei could easily detect the dark red flush rising past Hisagi's collarbone and at the tips of his ears.

Not waiting for a spoken yes, Kensei slowly worked his hand underneath his lover's uniform, his fingertips grazing across Hisagi's bare stomach. He clutched the paperwork more tightly in his hands, and drew in a rigid breath.

"If you desire sex with me we may return to your quarters when I have completed the paperwork, Kensei….please…" Hisagi whispered pleadingly, glancing anxiously over his shoulder at the older, muscular man.

"It's Captain." Kensei murmured, "We're still in public, remember?"

Hisagi's jaw clenched, but he didn't put up a fight, "It would be best to return to your quarters, _Captain._ "

"No, I think we'll stay right here."

Hisagi's eyes widen briefly as Kensei's hand scaled higher, teasing against one hardening nipple.

"Captain-"

"Put the papers down." Kensei ordered softly in a huskily tone of voice.

Hisagi hesitated for a moment before laying the paperwork on the closest shelf. His hands dropped stiffly to his sides, neither objecting to nor encouraging his Captain's advances.

Because, he'd be damned if he gave in right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching around with his other hand, Kensei dragged his palm over Hisagi's thigh and up to his crotch. Fabric strained across burgeoning hardness, validating Kensei's suspicions.

Hisagi shivered, his hands curling into tight fists at his sides and Kensei could even see a vein beginning to bulge down the side of his neck as the lieutenant struggled to maintain control of himself.

"Do you want me kid?" Kensei whispered, caressing Hisagi's clothed erection gently.

"Captain I can't-" Hisagi began, in a strained whimper

" _Do you … want me_ ?" Kensei pressed with a soft growl, his fingers tightening around the throbbing flesh.

"Y-Yes.." Hisagi breathed out, his voice low and rough with desire.

"Ask me." Kensei commanded, his breath hot and exhilarated across Hisagi's neck.

"C-Clarify please..."

"Ask me to pleasure you." Kensei, murmured, clarifying.

His hand eased away from Hisagi's erection, but only to start slipping his bottoms off.

"Captain," Shuuhei began, his voice fringing on a groan.

"That's a good start." Kensei replied.

He tugged the pants down just far enough to wrap his fingers fully around Hisagi's erection, barely restrained by his boxers.

"We shouldn't pursue a sexual tryst in this area..." Hisagi remarked suddenly, barely in control of his own body.

"You can't stop a stubborn Captain like me, brat." Kensei said, pumping his hand lavishly over Hisagi's erection, "Tell me what I want to hear."

Hisagi licked his suddenly dry lips and closed his eyes. He was still fighting the blissful pleasure, but Kensei knew his body well enough to realize he was only clinging to bare threads of self-control.

"Come on, Shuuhei. Don't make me finish this in your clothes." The grey- haired male urged, "It could be in my mouth, kid."

Hisagi's jaw clenched right away, his eyes snapped open anyways.

"Do it." He finally whispered, his voice ragged.

"I said ask." Kensei replied with soft growl, his fingers squeezing tight around Hisagi's throbbing shaft.

A strained groan spilled past Hisagi's lips and he reached out to brace himself against the shelf in front of them.

"Please ..." He whispered, breathlessly, "Captain…"

"Go on." Kensei cued as Hisagi panted quietly, bowing his head slightly.

"N-Need you..please!"

Kensei's eyes slid shut in a brief moment of inundating pleasure. Hell…he didn't realize how fucking arousing Hisagi's please would be. It took him several moments to regain control of himself, but he held it to his advantage since the waiting only seemed to heighten Hisagi's frenzy.

Kensei pulled Hisagi around and pushed him against the shelf, their mouths connected briefly, kissing and licking in passionate desire before Kensei dropped to his knees, something he rarely did and when he did, it was only for his lover. His hands moved quickly as he pulled the final barrier away from Hisagi's enlarged cock. The flesh rose hard and throbbing, enticing Kensei's mouth.

"For someone who didn't want this a few seconds ago, you sure are hard.." Not hearing a reply he grasping the base, moving his mouth over the head and as far down the shaft as he could manage without choking himself.

Hisagi gasped aloud before clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the pleasured sounds. His other hand wound through Kensei's short, grayish hair, pulling his face down on the rock hard erection.

Kensei started bobbing his head rapidly over Hisagi's cock, allowing his saliva to stream down the shaft. He took as much as he could, as fast as he could, striving to drive Hisagi to completion quick and hard. His own blood raged with desire, his crotch so tight it was almost painful.

Imaging Hisagi's caress, the wet of his moist tongue against his own aching flesh in the very near future nearly distracted his focus from the task at hand. It took all his willpower to channel his every energy into giving Shuuhei pleasure. He had to make this moment memorable since Hisagi wouldn't likely forgive him for this "outrageous" occasion any time soon.

Keeping his mouth steady and quick over Hisagi's cock, Kensei couldn't help but lift his gaze, scanning up Hisagi's stomach and chest to his scared face, and was greeted by an expression of half embarrassment, half absolute pleasure.

Meeting Kensei's gaze, Hisagi's fingers cinched tighter around Kensei's hair, nearly pulling strands out by the root. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes round and glazed with pleasure. It was almost cute how hard he was trying not to enjoy this encounter; he couldn't deny his Captain's oral skills and they both knew it. It was a simple matter of forcing Hisagi to unwind far enough to lose control completely.

Once he started moving his mouth again, whimpers surged in Hisagi's throat as the pleasure liberated itself from his body, first in small shivers and finally in the bucking of his hips against Kensei's face. His fingers clenched tight around Kensei's hair, forcing Kensei's mouth still as the orgasm crested inside him, spilling his release into the waiting cavern of the older male's mouth. His hips jerked a few final times, forcing the last drops of thick, sticky cum from his cock.

Kensei just stood up, sinking back onto the seat behind him, holding a hand over his mouth as he swallowed hard. The sharp taste filled his mouth, but there was something there that was just so…Hisagi, a pleasant combination.

Hisagi leaned heavily against the shelf for a few moments before forcefully rearranging his pants. His fingers trembling slightly as he re-dressed, causing Kensei to smirk from the chair, enjoying every second of Hisagi's serious, yet thoroughly pleasured expression.

"I should finish the paperwork." Hisagi murmured, his voice raw with recent pleasure.

"Assign someone else." Kensei replied, rising from the floor, "That's an order."

Shuuhei momentarily pursed his lips, before nodding. "Yes, Captain."

"And get your ass to my quarters once your done."

"A-Ah, yes sir!" Hisagi jolted slightly, his face already turning flush again.

Because they both knew he'd be back as soon a possible to get more of what his Captain had to offer.


End file.
